


Every Reunion is a Type of Heaven

by Oreocat155338



Series: Assassin's Fall [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Oops, auditore family reunion, ezio makes a bad decision, leonardo is oddly protective of Ezio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Ezio returns to the Villa partly recovered, for some (somewhat) good reasons. But mostly he's been missing his family (Leonardo suspects)





	Every Reunion is a Type of Heaven

When Ezio finally awoke, he learned that it'd been a couple weeks since his arrival. Leonardo looked a mess, and wouldn't accept Ezio's apology for taking his bed.

  
"You needed it far more than I, my friend." He said. "Before you arrived, I had a man arrive, claiming his name was Mario Auditore. He pressed me for information - information given to me by the Codex and by you - and I refused to tell him. Then his next words were an echo of what the city has been abuzz about - your supposed death."

  
"It was mostly true." A doctor said, approaching. "It is good to see my hard work paid off, EZio."

  
"Wha-?" Ezio asked, but the doctor beat him to it.

  
"It has been a while, but I treated your face after your fight with Vierri." The doctor said. "You and your brother were my most valued customers, and I cared deeply for both of you. Rest assured, I will not reveal your survival, nor the part Leonardo had in it."

  
"I already had this conversation with him." Leonardo said. "Is there anything you want?"

  
"I- I need to return to Monteriggioni." Ezio said. Leonardo raised his eyebrows.

  
"So that's where you've been." He said, before shaking his head. "You are not anywhere near fully healed. You're in no shape for travel."

  
"I'll be safer in Monteriggioni." Ezio said. "Here I'm a sitting duck if someone gets word I'm alive." Leonardo frowned, but acknowledged Ezio's point with a nodded head.

  
"He should be able to make the trip." The doctor said. "Provided you don't run into bandits." He looked between them. "You two discuss it." Then he turned and left.

  
***

  
Which is why about a week later they rode into Monteriggioni, Leonardo grumbling about losing the argument, while Ezio simply trying to keep his - rather obvious - pain hidden.

  
The doctor called to him, offering treatment, and Leonardo tried to steer him in that direction, but Ezio pushed Leonardo aside - ignoring the sudden dizziness at having to stand up along - but the artist was soon by his side again, this time grumbling about the stubbornness of Ezio.

  
The assassin in question simply ignored his friend, leading him to the villa and then in the room to the left. Claudia looked up from her accounting and her eyes widened.

  
"It cannot be." The words were hushed, quietly spoken, yet audible enough for them to hear. She stood quickly and rushed to the next room.

  
Ezio and Leonardo only managed a couple of steps in that general direction before Mario came out. He raised an eyebrow at Leonardo, but when he saw Ezio he froze.

  
"Uncle Mario." Ezio managed to see a small smile. "Perhaps you see I'm not so easy to kill?"

  
***

  
Ezio was kept in bed for another week even after he was pronounced fully recovered - Leonardo had told his uncle of his actions, Ezio assumed.

  
But once he was up, he was training harder than ever - he knew he had to, even without his uncle saying a word. He did not want to wind up in that position again.

  
And when both he and his uncle agreed, Ezio headed back to kill his target, and suceeded, leaving a note.

  
' _You cannot kill Ezio Auditore da Firenze so easily within his own city._ '

  
The entire city was abuzz the next day, and he stopped in to visit the Meddici, recieving a pleasant reception.

  
Quickly he learned that some were glad to hear of his return, though most were fearful.

  
And he was surprisingly fine with that.


End file.
